ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Camp Waka
''Camp Waka ''is an upcoming 2020 American animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is directed by Rich Moore and written by Chris Buck and Kevin Deters, and stars the voice of Ivy George as a young girl named Linda. Starring alongside her are Issac Brown, Jason Maybeum, Hunkleberry Milner, Mallory James Mahoney, Will Buie Jr., Pierce Gagnon, Chelsea Kane, Bill Hader, Mckenna Grace and Jayma Mays. It is the 58th Disney animated feature film and be released by Walt Disney Pictures on July 31, 2020 in Dolby Cinema. Featuring disney's hit single by Tony Ferrari ft. Galantis. Storyline The film follows Linda (Ivy George) who's heading off to summer camp called Camp Waka for the summer. Cast * Ivy George as Linda Parker, a pure-hearted girl. * Issac Brown as Terry O'Neil * Jason Maybeum as David "Dave" Mac * Hunkleberry Milner as Chris * Mallory James Mahoney as Lucy * Will Buie Jr. as Timmy * Pierce Gagnon as Jake * Chelsea Kane as Clara, Bob's assistant. * Bill Hader as Steve, the proprietor of Camp Waka. * Mckenna Grace as Ellen & Anna Clark, twin sisters. * Jayma Mays as Samantha Parker, Linda's fun-lovin and caring mother. * Logan Moreau as Michael, Geoffrey & Ted Parker, Linda's little brothers. Soundtrack #CampWaka # Time Of Our Lives (ft. Galantis) - Tony Ferrari (Dance-Pop/Funk Mix) # Sunshine - Tim Myers (Pop Mix) # Breakfast - Fleur East # Friend Like You - Cailee Rae (Pop/Dance Mix) # I Don't Like It, I Love It (ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida DisneyMusicVEVO * Tony Ferrari - Time Of Our Lives (From "Camp Waka" / Lyric Video) ft. Galantis Special Effects * Duncan Studio '(animation services) * '''Mercury Filmworks '(digital ink and paint services) Dolby Camp Waka Official Trailer | Dolby Cinema | Dolby * Song: That's What I Like (feat. Fitz) - Flo Rida D23 Expo 2019 Camp Waka DisneyMusicVEVO * Tim Myers - Sunshine (From "Camp Waka" / Audio Only) Disney Animation Camp Waka | Sneak Peek * Song: La Da Dee - Cody Simpson (Dance-Pop Mix) Release * ''Camp Waka ''will be released in theaters on July 31, 2020 in Dolby Cinema with a new disney short called "Cruise Vacation: A Mickey Mouse Short". Presenters * Director: '''Leo Matsuda * Production Designer: Byron Howard * Character Designer: Bill Schwab * Art Directors: Sergio Pablos / Leticia Lacy DisneyMusicVEVO * Cailee Rae - Friend Like You (From "Camp Waka" / Audio Only) Cinemark Camp Waka - Cinemark Connections * Song: Dance-Pop/Nu Disco Music AMC Theatres AMC Policy Trailer - Camp Waka * Song: Nu Disco Music Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:IMAX films Category:CGI Effects Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Comedy Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:IMDb Category:Feature film Category:Disney Category:Upcoming Films Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Family films Category:Disney films Category:2020's movie Category:Dolby Cinema Category:AMC Theaters Category:Cinemark Category:Fandango Movies Category:Regal Cinemas Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Movies